Flying Armor
The Flying Armor, also known as Cloaked Knight, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a sinister cape-clad figure who flies through the air wielding his swords. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Flying Armor first made its appearance in the series as an enemy found in both Clock Tower in ''Symphony of the Night, where it is known as the Cloaked Knight in North America. He hovers in one spot for a moment and then he moves to a new location. He never physically attacks the player, but rather sends out his his sword flying to do the work, which returns to him afterward. The Flying Armor was later added to the Reverse Garden in the Sega Saturn version of the game. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow While the Flying Armor does not actually make an appearance in ''Aria of Sorrow, his soul can be obtained from inside a soul-keeper early in the game, in the waterway section of the Castle Corridor that leads to the Floating Garden and the Underground Reservoir. Gaining dominance over his soul grants Soma the Levitation ability, which allows him to call forth a tiny and winged version of the Flying Armor to let him glide through the air and slowly float to the ground after jumping or dropping from high ledges, which can be useful for reach areas otherwise not accessible. The soul is also available in a similar location in the mobile version of the game. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In ''Dawn of Sorrow, the Flying Armor appears as the first boss of the game, in the Lost Village, and being a much larger version from his previous incarnations. He still hovers in the air, but instead of a single sword, he now has two very large swords that float on either side of him and get sent out in tandem to attack Soma in various patterns. His soul, which is always collected upon his defeat, acts in the same manner as it did in Aria of Sorrow, except that Soma now calls forth the spirit of the Flying Armor himself as he coasts through the air. Interestingly, when Soma defeats him and moves on to the next room, a helmet and two swords that look exactly like those of the Flying Armor, except that they are a light blue color. A simplified version of this boss can be fought in the trial version Aria of Sorrow for mobile. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Flying Armor reappeared in his ''Symphony of the Night form in Portrait of Ruin. They are first encountered in the Nation of Fools, where only two appear in the corridor underneath the room where Legion is fought. More appear later in the Tower of Death, although they are still semi-elusive. It is interesting to note that he drops the Heaven's Sword in both games, a blade that is sent forward and then returns to the player's hands. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Item Data Gallery DoS 1koma 06.jpg|'Flying Armor''' in the official Koma comic strips Dxc 081.png|'Cloaked Knights enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night es:Armadura Voladora Category:Armored Bosses Category:Armored Enemies Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Knights Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Original Castlevania lore